custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Matoran/List
Below is a list of all fanon Matoran on this wiki. Ta-Matoran Matoran of Fire. *Alazar - Formerly; Transformed into a Turaga *Arvos *Att *Balta *Baltra *Brok - Formerly; Transformed into a Turaga *Detras - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Dume - Formerly; Transformed into a Turaga *Forsk - Transformed into a Toa; Deceased *Galek - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Harma - Deceased *Haru - Formerly; Transformed into a Turaga *Heehvan - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Inrye *Iolan - Deceased *Iyfugi - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Kazaat - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Lanous - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Lhikan - Transformed into a Toa; Deceased *Mantle - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Moa *Myabrak *Norik - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Outo - Deceased *Sarda *Shard - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Soldon - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Theran - Transformed into a Toa; Deceased *Tura *Ulex - Deceased *Vearanax - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Vakama - Formerly; Transformed into a Turaga *Vilnius - Formerly; Transformed into a Turaga *Vultraz - Formerly; Transformed into a Shadow Matoran *Zenta Ga-Matoran Matoran of Water. *Alika *Chorrum *Connla - Deceased *Cyrax - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Elisis *Fluvia *Gaaki - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Hahli - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Hiiah - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga *Idris *Kryehk *Kyrehx *Krennato - Transformed into Turaga; Deceased *Macku *Naho - Transformed into Toa; Deceased *Neia *Nokama - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga *Merra - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Rina - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Ringa - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa; Deceased *Salvina - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Saran - Deceased *Sayra - Transformed into Toa; Deceased *Shensii *Tuyet *Vhisola *Wiara - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga *Yedrin Le-Matoran Matoran of Air. *Aliki *Allirogk - Formerly; Fused *Cafudu *Carnac *Collerak - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Defilak *Dorvan - Formerly; Transformed into Toa, Deceased *Gobrax *Hutere - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Iruini - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Juleva - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Katron *Kongu - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Lesovikk - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga *Lewok - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Matau - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga *Nepto *Nidhiki - Formerly; Transformed into Toa, Deceased *Orkahm *Piruk *Rifu *Salu - Formerly; Transformed into Toa, Deceased *Scotho - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Siela *Tamaru *Teltala *Torlo - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Vandir - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa Ko-Matoran Matoran of Ice. *Ehrye *Ekumas - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga *Ihu - Deceased *Jekkai - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Ivel *Jeko *Kazi *Kopeke *Kualus - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Kyros *Nuju - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Matoro - Formerly; Transformed into Toa, Deceased *Mazeka *Navahko - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa Onu-Matoran Matoran of Earth. *Autolycus - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga *Bomonga - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Corduk - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Dessal *Distrex - Formerly; Transformed into Shadow Matoran *Fiancha - Deceased *Garan *Kapla *Keelo - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Labyth - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Nuparu - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Tehutti *Tenubu *Tiruhk *Tyria *Whenua - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga Po-Matoran Matoran of Stone. *Arkam - One of the first Po-Matoran, guardian of the Book of History *Dukkha *Goxxer - Deceased; killed by the Kanohi Dragon *Feliax - Formerly; now a Toa *Kentis *Marolix - Formerly, transformed into a Toa and then a Turaga *Merdana - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Omakah - Deceased *Vescivar - Formerly; now a Toa *Wreshi - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa Av-Matoran Matoran of Light. *Avokatatu - Disguised a Matoran of Plantlife *Daxalia - Female photographer for the Irania News *Fairon - Formerly; now a Toa of Light serving the Order of Mata Nui. *Glonor **Glonor (Fractures Alternate Universe) **Glonor (Fragmented) **Glonor (Remains Alternate Universe) - Deceased **Glonor (Rebellion Alternate Universe) *Jollun - Formerly, now a Toa. *Kran *Kudrat *Mesa - Deceased. *Mesa (Fractures Alternate Universe) *Radiak (Alternate) *Saran - Deceased. *Skyer (Fragmented) - Formerly, now a Toa. *Skyer (Kraverse) - Formerly, now a Shadow Matoran. *Tollubo - Formerly, now a Toa. *Yuku Fe-Matoran Matoran of Iron. * Dehka - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa; Deceased *Feron - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Feruse *Feex - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Frekaz - Mutated; Deceased *Imydrex - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Ikov *Lisfek - Formerly, Transformed into Turaga *Nordix - Mutated; Deceased *Turas *Yelta *Zaria - Formerly, Transformed into Toa Kra-Matoran The Kra-Matoran were the ones who naturally carried the element Shadow. Now, the most of them are dead, or hidden from the claws of the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Krakonn *Meera - Deceased *Martok - Formerly; now a Toa Hagah *Ketrax - Deceased; as a Turaga *Nerok - Formerly; now a "Makuta." *Katarax Shadow Matoran Also known as Kra-Matoran. Matoran of Shadow, not usually natural. *Drekaz - Formerly an Av-Matoran *Felnoh - Deceased; former Ta-Matoran *Foros - Formerly; now a Toa *Gavla - Formerly; turned into a Toa of Light; now a Turaga on Vakam *Inikarobert1 - A good Shadow Maroran and a Star Warrior of Comic Land *Shraith - Natural Vo-Matoran Matoran of Lightning/Electricity. *Alternate Jessaco - Formerly, now a Toa *Ahpolki - Formerly, now a Toa. *Bronwyn *Caliga - Formerly, now a Toa *Gelik - Formerly; now a Toa; lead guitarist in Rage Against the Makuta *Leoger *Maroona -Formerly; Transformed into Turaga *Pirukua - Formerly; now a Toa *Ninian *Sarnii - "Fixed" *Siretii - Chronicler of The Expedition *Voraya - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa Ba-Matoran Matoran of Gravity. *Barionk - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Barynok - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Bellata - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Cardrax *Gairon *Hatar - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Onipex *Kurxo *Somav *Tusval - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa De-Matoran Matoran of Sonics. *Decata - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Demu - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Desyl - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Iyre *Krakua - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Oto - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Romak - Deceased *Sonitous - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Tangi *Tesudin - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa; Deceased Bo-Matoran Matoran of Plantlife. *Blentian - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Bodrix - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Botilu - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Kenod *Plango - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Tourik - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Vancha Su-Matoran Matoran of Plasma. *Arraya - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Bolo *Drax - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga *Drimar *Flidus *Ganon - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Jarnox - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Jekax - Formerly; Mutated into Toa Hordika *Rezan - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Ronkoz - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga *Sukorah *Suyok - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Thode - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Varis - Deceased Fa-Matoran Matoran of Magnetism. *Adrastia - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Arker - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Galia - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Jovan - Formerly; Transformed into Turaga, Deceased *Karo - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Kuvxef - Formerly; Transformed into Toa, Mutated *Lemiddus - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Pofia *Pozic - Formerly; Transformed into Toa *Polzuk *Syrke - Deceased Ce-Matoran Matoran of Psionics. *Cecil - Formerly; Now a Toa *Ceyuli - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Gelisa - Formerly; now a Toa *Jarodin - Formerly; now a Toa *Jismal - Formerly, transformed into a Toa. *Nohri - Formerly; Transformed into Toa; deceased *Ramita - formerly, transformed into a Toa. Tera-Nui Matoran Fi-Matoran Matoran of Fire that live in Fi-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Menax - Formerly; now a Toa Wa-Matoran Matoran of Water that live in Wa-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Vessen - Formerly; now a Toa Gra-Matoran Matoran of Gravity that live in Gra-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Zalt - Formerly; now a Toa Pla-Matoran Matoran of Plantlife that live in Pla-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Telrak - Formerly; now a Toa Ma-Matoran Matoran of Magnetism that live in Ma-Tera, in an alternate reality. *Yaltraz - Formerly; now a Toa Matoran of Time Ar-Matoran *Artis - Former Matoran of Time Re-Matoran * Seras (Formerly, now a Toa.) * Vlakro (Formerly, now a Toa.) * Krivos (Formerly, now a Skakdi, supposedly deceased.) * Reia * Lenke Si-Matoran Matoran of Mineral, inhabitants of the whole Matoran Universe and Spherus Magna *Tigers Eye - Formerly; now Toa Vok-Matoran Matoran of Rebirth * Crreevin * Zarkatorr (Now a Toa) Four Great Brothers A group of four Matoran with special powers and a mission to keep the Four Great Lands alive. *The Guardian *Trasder *Zalayon *Zuxan Combined Matoran Types Some Matoran are combinations of differnet elements, through different methods. *Aino - An Po- and Ko-Matoran *Crazy-Lihkan38 - A Ta- and Av-Matoran; has some Vo-Matoran powers *Vultron - An Av- and Kra-Matoran *Phyrrus - A Ta-Matoran, Vo-Matoran, and a De-Matoran *Tapio - An Po- and Ko-Matoran with a very adventurous life Unknown Matoran Types The elements of the Matoran below are uncertain. *Antroz - A Matoran who became a Makuta *Antwon - Presumably a Ta-Matoran, but not known *Arthur - Scientist specializing in technology *Cikalo - A golden Matoran *The Claw - A deceased Matoran who turned into a titan, but later changed back *Destructoran - Evil forms of Matoran *Gakarl - First non-mutated Matoran to be a Dark Hunter *Gatoo - Principal of Tapio's old school *Korikii *Zacktan - Formerly; now a Toa *Zaeron - Formerly, turned into Toa of Plasma, and then Shadow No Element It is rare that a Matoran will not have an element, but is entirely possible. *Cikalo - Golden Matoran who likes chocolate. *Lottie - A Matoran that Tapio actually loved a little. (Deceased) Other Matoran whose element does not go in any of the above sections. *Protodermis Matoran - A Matoran made of pure Protodermis. *Silver Matoran - A Matoran of Protodermis who lives on Teros Magna. *Vulcan - A Matoran of Volcanoes - Formerly; Transformed into a Toa *Riaso Wolf - A Matorab of Green Fire and Lightning - Formerly *Nuku - A Matoran of Void Category:Matoran Category:List pages